


El departamento de Kogure

by grauenaugen



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grauenaugen/pseuds/grauenaugen
Summary: Kogure, estudiante de medicina, vive solo. Pero si vas a visitarlo es probable que te encuentres con un gorila y un expandillero durmiendo en el suelo de su departamento.Drabbles y cap. breves e independientes de la vida de Kogure, Akagi y Mitsui viviendo juntos en su época universitaria.
Kudos: 1





	1. El departamento de Kogure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de algún oc) también. La historia es mía y solo por entretención.  
> Nota: Me entretuve más de lo normal escribiendo una parte del capítulo 5 del ff "El primer amor" (centrado en Yohei Mito y Sendoh, aunque no BL), así que tuve que darle su propio lugar a las aventuras de estos tres.

**El departamento de Kogure**

_Capítulo 1: El departamento de Kogure_

Kiminobu Kogure quería ser médico desde que era un niño y su mamá se enterró una espina en el dedo cortando unas flores. No había pasado nada grave, pero verla sacar unas pinzas, limpiar la herida y luego sanar lo había hecho feliz. Esperaba hacer eso por los demás, sanar. Todos consideraban que tenía las capacidades y la personalidad para ello y él estaba convencido de que lo conseguiría siendo el buen alumno que era.

Pero el primer semestre fue más difícil de lo que imaginó. Ya no podía jugar básquetbol para desestresarse y extrañaba esos minutos en la cancha. Tenía que correr todo el día de un lado a otro con unos libros pesadísimos y su carrera era extremadamente competitiva. 

Para pagar sus gastos había encontrado un trabajo en la cafetería del campus, así que con todo lo que tenía que hacer, llegaba a casa sin energías para estudiar en las noches, sin embargo, lo hacía igual. Nadie diría que no se esforzaba lo suficiente.

El chico sano y sonriente de siempre comenzó a bajar de peso y a tener grandes bolsas bajo los ojos que no desaparecían con nada. Incluso estaba irritable, algo que solo notaban las personas cercanas. Finalmente, sus padres no aguantaron verlo así y le dijeron que debía buscar un departamento cerca de la universidad y del trabajo, ellos lo apoyarían económicamente si fuera necesario. Ver a su alegre hijo convertirse en un zombie era doloroso.

Así es como apareció el departamento de Kogure. Era muy pequeño, de una sola habitación y cocina abierta, baño y un ventanal que daba a un espacio de 10 cm que correspondía -con imaginación- a un balcón. Solo cabía su cama, una mesa para estudiar y comer, una pequeña televisión en la pared y unas cuentas cosas personales más. Lo bueno es que quedaba tan cerca de la universidad que podía ir caminando. No tener que pasar horas en el transporte público lo había renovado y ahora tenía tiempo hasta de jugar básquetbol con sus amigos. Incluso comenzó a comer otra vez, disfrutándolo, no solo tragando lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Al principio estuvo triste de que sus padres lo obligaran a mudarse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que le gustaba tener su propio lugar. Como el chico responsable que era, estaba todo limpio y en su lugar. Para mantenerse saludable y ahorrar, decidió preparar las comidas con antelación. Su refrigerador sería la envidia de Marie Kondo. Todo saludable y ordenado perfectamente por tipos de alimento, con etiquetas que indicaban la fecha de preparación y el mejor orden para comerlos frescos... más alguna que otra cosa que le traía felicidad aunque no fuera especialmente nutritiva.

Lo otro que le daba mucha felicidad era que sus amigos estudiaran en la misma universidad. Akagi psicología y Mitsui arquitectura. El excapitán había conseguido una beca deportiva completa por sus buenas calificaciones y desempeño en la cancha. Mitsui, de malas notas, la consiguió por seguir siendo el mvp de la secundaria: sus tiros de tres puntos tenían un porcentaje de acierto superior a la media. Los dos jugaban en el mismo equipo así que seguían compitiendo.

Ahora que tenía más tiempo, le gustaba almorzar con ellos y pronto se dio cuenta de que Mitsui no podía cuidarse solo. Akagi era ordenado, enérgico y responsable, pero al número 14 solo le gustaba jugar básquetbol y desatendía sus estudios, así que pasaba noches enteras intentando aprender lo que no había entendido antes. Akagi estaba completamente harto de su compañero de equipo, así que Kogure optó por ser, como siempre, el mediador. Los invitó a su departamento. Ahí podrían comer bien, descansar y estudiar en compañía. Se transformó en el lugar de reuniones y en el segundo hogar de los universitarios deportistas.

Si alguien no veía a Akagi en las tardes, era probable que estuviera durmiendo una siesta entre clases y entrenamientos. Si Mitsui tenía hambre, pero no quería perder su estado físico para seguir jugando, era fácil adivinar que estaba en casa de Kogure comiendo de los _tupper_ listos del refrigerador.

En algún momento les dio copias de las llaves con un pequeño adorno: para Akagi un número 4 y para Mitsui un número 14. Así no tendrían que esperarlo para ir o interrumpirlo en el trabajo.

Sí, Kiminobu Kogure era el _"amigo mamá"_ del grupo. Y vaya que se arrepentiría.


	2. De cuando decidieron vivir juntos o cómo Mitsui fue pillado con una chica en la cama de Kogure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cuando Kogure, Mitsui y Akagi decidieron vivir juntos o cómo Mitsui fue pillado con una chica en la cama de Kogure

_nota: este es un spin off del ff "_ El primer amor" y pueden leer un complemento de este capítulo ahí.  
  


**El departamento de Kogure**

_Capítulo 2: De cuando decidieron vivir juntos o cómo Mitsui fue pillado con una chica en la cama de Kogure._   
  
  


El incidente que los llevó a arrendar un departamento juntos era vergonzoso para todos y habían decidido, por la paz de la convivencia, dejarlo atrás

Pero Kogure había bebido unas copas, la reunión de inauguración y estreno del departamento ya llevaba un par de horas y decidió que Mitsui merecía sufrir un poco más la vergüenza que les hizo pasar. Además, solo estaba presente el equipo de Shohoku (y la pandilla de Hanamichi que lo acompañó en busca de comida gratis). La historia comienza más o menos así.

Mitsui quería jugar básquetbol y la universidad era un medio para ese fin. Se decidió por arquitectura porque podía dibujar y tenía destreza con las manos. Ese día estaba completamente dedicado al taller de dibujo y la tarea era seleccionar un edificio del campus y renovarlo. Él eligió la torre de la facultad de medicina.

Siempre le llamó la atención que fuera de estilo gótico y occidental que no tenía mucho que ver con los propósitos del lugar. Quería ir a entrenar y lo haría tan pronto terminara con eso. Prefería siempre mirar bien su objetivo, estudiarlo, transformarlo en su mente y luego comenzar a trazar, del mismo modo que lo hacía al lanzar una canasta de tres puntos. Estaba tan concentrado mirándola que no ponía atención a su alrededor ni a su caminar errático. De pronto sintió un empujón en su hombro y una persona cayó al suelo, era claramente alguien más bajo y menos muscular que el jugador. Mitsui se irritó un poco, aunque la culpa era compartida, giró y encontró a una chica rubia, pequeña y muy delgada en el suelo.

La ayudó rápidamente estirando su brazo marcado. Ella le agradeció y comenzaron a levantar los papeles y libros que llevaba. Se notaba apurada. Mitsui reconoció algunos.

\- ¡Hey! mi amigo Kogure está leyendo el mismo.

\- ¿Kiminobu Kogure el chico alto de lentes? Es mi compañero -le dijo sonriendo con timidez.

\- Pero él no tiene clases a esta hora... " _¿estará faltando?_ "

\- Su sección es de la mañana.

" _Eso tiene mucho más sentido_ ". Mitsui decidió ayudarla a llevar los libros y la dejó en el salón correspondiente que ya conocía porque había recogido ahí a Kogure muchas veces para ir a almorzar luego.

La muchacha tenía los ojos maquillados de un bonito color verde que combinaba con su vestido. Era muy simpática y le explicó qué estudiaban, Kogure se había estado amaneciendo todos los días desde hace una semana y parecía ser la tónica de todos los alumnos de primero porque las bolsas bajo los ojos, los vasos de café y las bebidas energéticas abundaban.

La chica se mantuvo sonrojada todo el tiempo que se demoraron en llegar. Él era notoriamente más alto que el promedio. Sabía que pertenecía al equipo de básquetbol porque Kogure lo había mencionado antes. Y porque ella ya lo había visto rondar varias veces por ahí. Mitsui llevaba el pelo un poco largo amarrado en una coleta pequeña y algunos cabellos caían al lado de su rostro, era difícil de ignorar.

Fue un flechazo inmediato, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él y menos hablarle. Podía sentir que su órgano muscular hueco y contráctil ubicado un poco a la izquierda del pecho estaba trabajando más rápido de lo normal. " _Debo estudiar más, esa descripción del corazón es demasiado vaga"_. Los latidos eran casi lo único que podía escuchar.

Mitsui dejó la torre de libros y papeles sobre la mesa y se entretuvo con un esqueleto colgando cerca de la puerta al que el profesor de una de las cátedras llamaba Betty. Le había pedido muchas veces a Kogure que llevara uno igual a casa.

\- Muchas gracias -le dijo apurada antes de que se fuera. -Mi nombre es Akiko Sato.

\- Hisachi Mitsui.

Así había empezado. Luego de eso se encontraron un par de veces y ella utilizaba todas las fuerzas que tenía para mantener una conversación diferente cada vez y no caer en el clima y las clases, temas aburridos que poca información le daría de sus gustos.

Podía verse pequeña, minúscula a veces, pero era atrevida y perseguía lo que le gustaba cuando tenía la oportunidad. Y Mitsui no parecía indiferente. Claro que eso traía ciertos inconvenientes como andar con el tiempo justo porque ahora tomaba el camino largo para llegar a su facultad, rodeando primero la de arquitectura por si lo veía por ahí. También visitaba más la cafetería de la universidad en la que trabajaba Kogure.

Mitsui se llevaba bien con ella, cuando iba a buscar a su amigo la saludaba y conversaba. Incluso la invitó a ver alguno de sus partidos y ella asistió entusiasmada. Mantenía un coqueteo cordial.

Pero lo que los llevó esa tarde a casa de Kogure fue otro incidente.

Mitsui había terminado los exámenes y sus amigos de arquitectura lo invitaron a celebrar. Como no tendría entrenamientos esa semana, decidió aceptar e ir al bar ese viernes por la noche. Le avisó a su mamá que se quedaría con Kogure estudiando y mientras se probaba ropa en el departamento de él y le preguntaba su opinión, aprovechó de decirle que llegaría tarde y que por favor le guardara algo de comer. No tenía que pedirlo, su amigo siempre tenía algo preparado y lo único que quería era que ya se largara para seguir estudiando.

Quería lucir bien porque hace mucho que no salía a divertirse y estaba renovado con el fin de las largas noche de estudio. Se decidió por un camiseta holgada y una chaqueta de cuero. El bar tenía un karaoke abierto y uno de sus compañeros ya estaba borracho haciendo un delirante espectáculo frente a todos, aunque debía admitir que, para casi no mantenerse en pie, el chico tenía buena voz. Se sintió observado y al girarse encontró la mirada de Akiko.

La chica rubia le sonrió abiertamente y se acercó más rápido de lo normal. Había estado bebiendo desde que lo vio entrar con la esperanza de tener las agallas para por fin invitarlo a salir.

\- Hey -le dijo empujándolo suavemente a la pared. Mitsui no entendía qué estaba pasando- te invito a una cerveza.

\- Gracias, pero ya bebí una.

\- Por favor, Mitsui, celebremos un poco, por los exámenes que se terminaron y por conocernos.

Mitsui aceptó, jamás le habían abordado tan directamente y le gustó. A la vez estaba un poco preocupado por ella, no estaba borracha y sus amigas estaban ahí, pero los exámenes de los estudiantes de medicina aún durarían una semana más y si ya lo estaba olvidando, era mejor tener un ojo sobre ella solo por si acaso.

Charlaron mucho. La verdad es que no tenían tanto en común, pero ella era bonita y graciosa, y ese vestido ajustado le quedaba increíble.

Estuvieron hasta las dos de la mañana y luego se ofreció a llevarla a su residencia. Las amigas la dejaron a su cargo porque sabían lo mucho que a Akiko le gustaba Mitsui y así podrían atrasar la condena de escucharla hablar de él sin parar, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, le advirtieron que si se propasaba con ella utilizarían todos sus conocimientos de anatomía (" _que corresponden solo a un semestre, así que no son perfectos_ ") para castrarlo. Él jamás haría algo así, pero se sintió amenazado igual.

La dejó en la puerta de su casa y antes de irse ella se le abalanzó y lo agarró a besos. Mitsui quedó demasiado sorprendido como para responder. ¿Era un efecto del alcohol? ¿Esto contaba como "aprovecharse" y las amigas aparecerían para quitarle partes de su cuerpo que le parecía necesitar? ¿Debería regresarle el beso? porque en realidad se sentía bien. En medio de eso la chica se separó, lo miró y entró corriendo al edificio, dejándolo confundido en medio de la noche.

Llegó como a las 3 am al departamento de Kogure y Akagi le tiró un cojín por hacer ruido y despertarlo. El chico tuvo problemas para dormir. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no besaba a una mujer. Desde que se reunió con el básquetbol, de hecho. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba.

Estuvo varios días inquieto y evitando pasar por la facultad de medicina, hasta que finalmente se encontró con ella en la cafetería. Kogure terminaba su turno a las doce y pasaría a dejarle una chaqueta como el chico de lentes le pidió. Esa tarde almorzaría donde Uozumi con Akagi, pero había olvidado llevar algo para cubrirse del frío de la tarde.

La chica entró a la cafetería y su cara se puso roja como un tomate mientras intentaba esconderse entre la gente. Sus acompañantes, como buenas amigas, le dieron un pequeño empujón para que se acercara a Mitsui mientras se reían abiertamente.

Se sentaron a conversar y, para alivio de los dos, se rieron de la situación. Kogure ya se había marchado y decidieron caminar aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenía clases por al menos dos horas.

Terminaron en la entrada del departamento de Kogure. No fue planeado, pero comenzaron a besarse y entraron casi sin separarse.

Mitsui no sabía si estaba preparado para esto, pero en realidad lo deseaba. No había dejado de pensar en ella. La chica se sacó el vestido y lanzó al basquetbolista a la cama. Aunque era muy pequeña estaba totalmente decidida, tampoco había dejado de pensar en él.

Después de varios minutos de besos y quitarse lentamente el resto de la ropa, se pusieron de rodillas sobre la cama y ella comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón. Por fin sucedería. Mitsui le soltó el cabello anudado en un moño desordenado y ella hizo lo mismo con el de él. Le encantaba su pelo largo y negro.

La agarró de la cintura y la recostó fácilmente. Se acercó a besarle la oreja mientras ella le acariciaba los costados del abdomen mientras pensaba que eran " _los oblicuos más marcados que he visto, esto no lo enseñan en la escuela de medicina_ " y Kogure abría la puerta. Akagi estaba junto a él, más rojo de lo que había estado nunca.

" _Mierda_ " pensó Mitsui perdiendo cualquier rastro de excitación. _"¿Qué hacen aquí?_ "

La chica se tapó con lo que encontró y Mitsui la ayudó. Kogure volvió a cerrar la puerta para darle privacidad. Se vistieron rápidamente y él comenzó a pedirle disculpas una y otra vez. Akiko le respondía que la culpa era ella, que lo había perseguido. Le dijo a Kogure que podía entrar y comenzaron a disculparse otra vez.

El chico dejó la mochila en el suelo y le ofreció un té para calmarla, pero ella se retiró lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar a ninguno de los tres chicos de su edad. Akagi no sabía qué hacer y decidió que era mejor ocupar esa oportunidad para retirarse también, pero Kogure lo detuvo.

\- Los tres tenemos que hablar. Siéntense.

-Kogure, olvidemos esto, a cualquier le puede pasar...

\- Claro que no -dijo Akagi- ¿Cómo traes a una chica a un departamento que no es tuyo? ¡y a la de tu amigo!

\- ¡No fue planeado! ¿Quién crees que soy?

\- Sakuragi dijo el pelo largo aumenta su maldad...

\- ¿Y desde cuándo le creemos a Sakuragi?

Kogure trajo una pequeña taza a la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos, no había hablado en todo ese rato.

\- Kogure, lo siento mucho de verdad.

\- Ella es mi compañera de curso.

\- Lo sé, nos conocimos hace un tiempo... ayer nos encontramos en el bar...

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? - preguntó Akagi como una mamá decepcionada de su hijo adolescente. Más para molestarlo aprovechándose de la situación que porque realmente le importara, Mitsui bebía muy poco y era responsable con su salud y su deber como deportista.

\- ¡Dos cervezas!

Kogure les dio un discurso sobre el respeto, los espacios personales, la convivencia. Les recordó que él los deja hacer y deshacer en ese departamento, que se pueden comer su comida y estudiar, que no les pide nada por eso y jamás lo haría. Pero que todo tiene un límite.

Los dos escucharon sin interrumpirlo. Su voz era grave, sus ojos pequeños y hasta el final de sus días asegurarían que la temperatura del lugar había disminuido única y exclusivamente gracias a la furia del siempre amigable megane-kun. La única vez que Kogure se había enojado con Mitsui fue cuando llegó con su pandilla a destrozar el gimnasio, pero en esa oportunidad había sentido lástima por su amigo, ahora no.

Ahora estaba simplemente aburrido de esa dinámica en que él debía hacerse cargo de todo mientras descubría que su departamento era un hotel _bed & breakfast_. Con razón la mamá de Mitsui lo llamaba a él y no a su hijo para preguntarle cómo estaba y si no andaba en malos pasos. Se había transformado en el único adulto responsable y no le estaba gustando. No sabía tampoco si era mejor no haber cancelado el almuerzo con Uozumi o haber descubierto esta situación y terminar de una vez con ella.

Ellos venían, dormían, estudiaban, comían, descansaban y ayudaban muy poco. Pero no lo malentiendan, Kogure estaba feliz de tenerlos cerca. _Estaba_ , tiempo pretérito. El vaso se había colmado.

\- Hisahi, Takenori, o buscan un departamento para los tres, con _piezas y camas separadas_ , del que nos hagamos cargo en conjunto o no les hablaré nunca más. Tienen tres días.

No era una amenaza terrible. La ley del hielo era algo de niños, pero incomodó mucho a sus dos amigos. Se levantó y abrió la puerta indicándoles que debían salir.

\- Kogure...

El chico los miró con ojos asesinos que habrían hecho retroceder a Sakuragi y su pandilla. Salieron.

\- Eres un imbécil -le dijo Akagi caminando en dirección a la estación para volver a su casa. - Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SUFRIR YO LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS.

Lo demás era historia conocida. Kogure los ignoró, habló con otras personas (" _¿por qué es tan sociable?_ " se preguntaba a diario Akagi), no contestó llamados ni se inmutó de verlos a cada rato siguiéndolo. Mitsui no sabía cómo sobrevivir sin la comida saludable de Kogure y Akagi necesitaba un lugar donde descansar en medio del día. Y alguien con quien conversar de todo y de nada, el chico de lentes era su mejor amigo. Mitsui también lo pensaba, pero no admitiría esa parte.

Al tercer día -el plazo final- caminaron por horas visitando departamentos en arriendo hasta que encontraron uno perfecto, de tres habitaciones, cocina abierta en un pequeño espacio común. Se lo quedaron, sacaron copias de las llaves y se presentaron frente a Kogure como si fuera una ceremonia de arrepentimiento muy formal, en cierto modo lo era.

Él los hizo sufrir un poco más y aceptó la llave sin decirles nada. Pasarían años antes de contarles que después de echarlos de su departamento y darles el plazo de tres días había llamado inmediatamente al dueño del departamento para avisarle que se cambiaría de residencia, conocía a sus amigos demasiado bien y sabía que aprenderían la lección. Al día siguiente se apareció en el entrenamiento del equipo de básquetbol de la universidad con almuerzo para los tres. Tanto Akagi como Mitsui se aguantaron las ganas de llorar, no sabían en qué momento se habían vuelto tan dependientes de Kogure.

El chico de lentes y los demás compañeros del equipo de básquetbol de la preparatoria Shohoku se reían tanto que tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Hasta Rukawa se había tirado al piso (y se acomodaba, era una buena oportunidad para dormir). Mitsui estaba completamente rojo.

\- NO FUE A PROPÓSITO, lo juro...


	3. De cuando Mitsui quería una mascota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsui quiere una mascota. Akagi y Kogure no. ¿Quién se saldrá con la suya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de oc) también. La historia es mía y por entretención.
> 
> Nota: Este ff es un spin off de "El primero amor".

**El departamento de Kogure**

_Capítulo 3: De cuando Mitsui quería una mascota._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Deberíamos adoptar una mascota ¿no? ¿Qué es un hogar sin una mascota?

\- Mitsui, no es responsable tener a un animal encerrado cuando estamos tan poco en casa.

\- Akagi, dile algo, tú también quieres una mascota.

\- No, no quiero -dijo sin quitar la vista de su libro.

\- ¡Por favor! Un gatito, es lo que necesitamos.

\- Necesitamos que te calles para seguir estudiando -dijo Akagi acomodándose los lentes de lectura.

\- ¡Esta no es tu casa, Gorila!

\- Tampoco es... sí lo es ¡de los tres! Y no me digas Gorila, ¿te crees Sakuragi?

Kogure decidió no intervenir y siguió practicando los nombres diferente grupos musculares. Aunque ahora era el departamento de los tres, seguían llamándolo _el departamento de Kogure._ Todo el mundo lo hacía menos él, para quien era " _nuestro hogar_ ". Interrumpió su estudio y se fue a buscar un poco de té para los tres, eso los calmaría.

En efecto, al rato cada uno volvió a lo suyo por media hora, hasta que Mitsui decidió seguir:

\- Un gatito pequeño, castaño con rayas, que debe estar esperando un hogar en la calle con el frío que hace y que estará siempre agradecido de la buena acción de rescate que haremos. Seguramente no molestará, podemos dejar la arena en el pequeño balcón y se acostumbrará a no salir de aquí. Nos hará compañía y leí que sus ronroneos son sanadores, aprende eso para tus exámenes, Kogure.

El chico de lentes se estremeció. Esos eran muchos detalles y una gran planificación.

\- Mitsui -dijo serio en un tono que sorprendió hasta a Akagi- ¿adoptaste un gato sin decirnos?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Dónde está el gato, Mitsui?

Akagi abrió los ojos como platos, dejado los lentes a un lado.

\- ¿Trajiste un gato sin consultarnos? No puedes tomar decisiones unilateralmente - le gritó.

\- No adopté ningún gato.

\- ¿Lo compraste?

\- ¿Con qué dinero, Akagi? ¿te parezco millonario? -dijo sarcástico.

El chico se calmó. Él no serían tan desconsiderado... ¿cierto? Hablamos de Mitsui... oh no, hablamos de Mitsui. Akagi y Kogure se estremecieron.

\- Hisashi...

Mitsui odiaba cuando Kogure usaba su nombre. Cuando se trataban de esa forma era porque algo estaba mal. Para los demás era extraño que tres amigos que se conocían hace tanto tiempo, e incluso vivían juntos, se trataran aún por sus apellidos, personas menos conocidas les llamaban por sus nombres. Aunque también era extraño que solo Kogure admitiera su amistad.

-Hisashi -volvió a repetir - ¿dónde está el gato?

\- No hay ningún gato.

Kogure se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando.

\- ¿Es una gata?

Mitsui se estremeció.

\- ¡Es tan bonita!

\- ¡HISASHI MITSUI! -gritaron al unísono sus dos compañeros de departamento.

\- ¡Estaba bajo la lluvia! ¿No tienen corazón? -dijo caminando a su habitación y regresando con una pequeña gatita castaña dormitando en una caja.

Akagi quería gritarle, pero eso podría asustar a la gatita. _"¿Por qué me importa? Es un animal"_. A veces era más dulce de lo que dejaba demostrar.

\- ¡MÍRALA! -dijo acercándola a Kogure -DILE QUE LA TIRARÁS A LA CALLE EN ESTA NOCHE FRÍA Y LLUVIOSA. ¡DILE QUE NO TE IMPORTA DEJARLA A SU SUERTE!

Era un secreto a voces que Mitsui era el rey del drama. ¿Quién más se pelearía con todo un equipo de baloncesto y se volvería padillero solo por extrañar el deporte o llevaría a todos lados una foto de Anzai sensei? Foto que estaba colgada en la pared del departamento, por cierto.

Kogure no dijo ninguna palabra y se retiró a su habitación, agotado.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar arruinando la paz de este hogar? -dijo Akagi enojado, pero moviendo un lápiz frente a la gatita para que lo persiguiera.

\- Ya estás jugando con ella, ahora también es tu problema.

Comenzaron a discutir mientras ella salía de su cajita y de subía al libro que Akagi leía hasta hace unos momentos. Se estiró lentamente y haciéndose una bolita, se durmió.

Akagi gruñó, " _ahora también es mi problema_ ".

Kogure se desplomó en su cama y quiso gritar a la almohada, pero se aguantó. " _¿Por qué son así?_ " La gatita era muy linda y tendrían que comprar alimento, juguetes, arena, quizás un árbol... Los gatos eran sus animales favoritos y Mitsui, como siempre, lograría salirse con la suya.


	4. De cuando una chica se enamoró de Kogure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kogure, estudiante de medicina, vive solo. Pero si vas a visitarlo es probable que te encuentres con un gorila y un expandillero durmiendo en el suelo de su departamento.  
> Drabbles y cap. breves e independientes de la vida de Kogure, Akagi y Mitsui viviendo juntos en su época universitaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, lo personajes (a excepción de algún oc) también. La historia es mía y solo por entretención.  
> Nota: Me entretuve más de lo normal escribiendo una parte del capítulo 5 del ff "El primer amor" (centrado en Yohei Mito y Sendoh, aunque no BL), así que tuve que darle su propio lugar a las aventuras de estos tres.

_Nota: este es un spin off del ff "_ El primer amor _" ._

**El departamento de Kogure**

_Capítulo 4: De cuando una chica de enamoró de Kogure_

Kogure trabajaba en la cafetería de la universidad casi todas las tardes en el mismo horario. Encontrarlo era fácil. Le sonreía a las personas, tomaba y llevaba pedidos, recomendaba platos de la carta e indicaba los nuevos sabores, pues tenía un talento para adivinar qué le gustaba a las personas. Y siempre recibía agradecimientos y elogios por su trabajo.

Mitsui y Akagi aprovechaban, como tantos otros universitarios, de estudiar ahí cuando la biblioteca era demasiado silenciosa para concentrarse sin caer en un sopor abrumador... y porque podían comer. Casi gratis.

Un día, una chica entró corriendo, pidió un café negro con mucha prisa y, cuando iba a pagar, botó todos sus cuadernos, además estornudó y provocó que derramara el café sobre sus libros. Cayó de rodillas en el piso ante su mala suerte en un día que recién iba por la mitad. Kogure corrió en su ayuda, secó sus libros y cuadernos, le regalo otro café, limpió el piso y le indicó los mejores métodos naturales y medicamentos para curar su resfrío en el menor tiempo posible, _"la época de exámenes es la peor para enfermarse, muchas veces sucede por estrés"_. Terminó con una gran sonrisa y a la media hora le llevó a su mesa un plato de frutas de regalo para que se sintiera mejor. Como estudiante y trabajador, obtenía descuentos que normalmente aprovechaban sus amigos, además era el mejor empleado, regalar un café u otra cosa era más una ganancia para el negocio a esa altura, todos volvían una vez que Kogure los atendía.

Mitsui miró todo este proceso con una gran sonrisa y, en medio de todo, le dijo a Akagi que pusiera atención, era una mala comedia que no podía dejar de ver.

Lo interesante es que ella dejó de estudiar y ahora solo tenía ojos para Kogure. Intentaba volver a sus libros, leer sobre complejos cálculos, estrellas, distancias, telescopios. No había caso, lo único brillante en ese lugar era el empleado de la cafetería y cada pocos minutos volvía a concentrarse en él, tan relajado recibiendo pedidos en la caja.

Mitsui golpeó la mesa.

\- 1000 yenes a que a esa chica le gusta Kogure.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera se conocen.

\- ¿No estudias psicología? ¿O acaso tienes miedo de perder?

Akagi miró a la chica. Sí, no dejaba de verlo. Y pudo ser la fiebre, claro, pero era más probable que sus mejillas rosadas fueran causadas por su amigo.

\- 1000 yenes a que no lo invita a salir -dijo Akagi cambiando la apuesta.

\- Ok. 1000 yenes a que sí. 1000 más a que él acepta.

\- Ok, 1000 yenes a que no se entera.

\- No crees en el amor, Akagi.

El excapitán de Shohoku bebió lo último que quedaba de su jugo de naranjas y volvió a la lectura. Kogure es muy bueno, pero no tiene ningún radar para estas cosas y Mitsui es un romántico, jamás notaría que Kogure no entiende de coqueteos. Ganar sería fácil.

La chica se aprendió rápidamente el horario de Kogure y comenzó a ir frecuentemente. Pedía distintos platos par charlar con él y conocer sus recomendados. La fila tras ella se alargaba diariamente, pero el empleado jamás se quejaba.

Al principio, Akagi no estaba interesado más que en vencer a Mitsui, cómo se fueran dando los hechos no era de su incumbencia, pero el espectáculo era tan incómodo y ridículo que comenzaron a ir más y más. Era como ver un mal programa de televisión que te llena de frustración. Una adicción que decides dejar a diario, pero no puedes.

Mitsui creía cada día que por fin lo invitaría a salir. La chica estaba segura de lo mismo. Lo ensayaba todas las noches frente al espejo y repetía la invitación en el viaje en tren. A veces en voz alta. Una vez tuvo que escapar del vagón para no ser seguida por un hombre que pensó que le hablaba a él. Pero a pesar de sus preparativos, jamás se atrevía y el chico de pelo largo estaba comenzando a tirarse las mechas en desesperación.

\- Emm... Kogure, te gusta... te gusta... gustaría...

\- ¿El café helado? -le dijo mirando el cartel donde la chica tenía fija la mirada. Ella no lo había visto, solo escondía su cara de él para evitar la vergüenza.

\- Ah, sí... eso...

Kogure comenzó a explicarle las combinaciones, que era un nuevo elemento de la carta y los tamaños disponibles. La chica terminó comprando uno gigante con crema y guindas. Y no le gustaba la crema.

Mitsui se golpeaba la cabeza en la mesa. Dos meses así. " _Dos malditos meses"_. De pronto sacó 2000 yenes de su billetera y los dejó junto a Akagi. Su amigo sonrió, se sentía un poco mal por la chica, pero ver a Mitsui perder siempre era un agrado.

\- No aguanto más -dijo levantándose para retirarse.

El tirador de tres puntos era muy bueno en muchas cosas, pero el manejo de la frustración no era una de ellas y desde la puerta, en un acto de desesperación, le gritó a su amigo.

\- ¡Kogure! No sales con nadie ¿cierto?

Lo hizo suficientemente fuerte y claro para que la chica escuchara. Para que todo el café escuchara, de hecho. El corazón de ella revoloteó esperando la respuesta.

\- Sabes que no ¿Por qué? ¿Tenemos planes? Es tu turno de invitar. Y por favor, utiliza tu voz para interiores -dijo lo último en su tono de mamá que tanto desesperaba a Mitsui.

\- ¡¿Para qué voy a invitarte si vivimos juntos?! ¡Siempre hay comida en casa!

Respondió enojado saliendo del lugar, esperanzado de que Akagi llegaría esa noche y le contaría que por fin la chica había hecho el primer movimiento. Quizás debió hacer todo esto antes de asumir la derrota. Odiaba perder, pero esos dos eran ridículos, seguro harían buena pareja.

Lamentablemente, lo único que consiguió fue que un rumor se esparciera por la cafetería y luego por una parte importante del campus: que el empleado más amable del local y un basquetbolista de pelo largo eran pareja.

Cuando Akagi se enteró no pudo contener la risa, no había estado de buen humor hace semanas desde que perdieron un partido contra otra universidad. Fue tanto que decidió llamar a Ayako esa misma tarde para comentárselo y la manager del equipo, ocupada estudiante de tercero de preparatoria, partió al día siguiente a encontrarse con él en la cafetería y ver el triste espectáculo con sus propios ojos. _Además_ , hace mucho que no veía al capitán.

\- 1000 yenes a que se llena de fujoshis.

\- 2000 yenes -dijo Akagi confiado - a que se olvidan de esto la próxima semana.

A los cinco minutos llegó Mitsui con varios cuadernos y lápices. Saludó rápido a Ayako y se puso al día con los temas de Shohoku (" _¿Miyagi es un capitán terrible? seguro que no asusta tanto como Akagi; ¿Hanamichi sigue mejorando? maldito pelirrojo; ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS YOHEI MITO USARÁ MI CAMISETA? Sabes qué, no quiero saberlo_ ") antes de colocarse los audífonos para ignorar a todos y trazar unos planos. Diez minutos más tarde el lugar estaba lleno de chicas que miraban intermitentemente entre la barra y el rincón ocupado por él.

Akagi suspiró y entregó la suma de dinero a una confiada Ayako. No tenía sentido esperar una semana.

\- Gracias -dijo más fuerte de lo necesario- Akagi, debo irme, espero que sigan manteniendo la casa ordenada con Kogure, es esencial para mantener las buenas relaciones entre convivientes.

Los ojos de todas las chicas del lugar se posaron sobre Akagi y recorrieron luego a Kogure y Mitsui. _"¿Un harem?"_ fue el nuevo rumor.

Akagi se arrepintió de invitar a Ayako y a la semana, cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas lo seguían cuando almorzaba junto a sus amigos, se decidió y fue a la cafetería. Esperó hasta que ella llegara y se acercó a su mesa.

\- Uno, somos amigos desde el colegio. Dos, vivimos juntos para compartir gastos. Tres, no sale con nadie. Cuatro, le gusta el básquetbol y era uno de los jugadores de nuestro equipo. Cinco, jamás adivinará que le gustas a menos que seas _absolutamente_ directa con él. Es muy bueno, si sales con él serás muy suertuda.

La chica se sorprendió, un gigante se había parado frente a ella. Era uno de los supuestos novios de Kogure. Desde el incidente con Mitsui había dejado de intentar invitarlo a salir y solo se conformaba con charlar un rato.

Sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como un tomate y trató de negarlo, pero Akagi, con una voz monótona y rápida, le dictó una serie de comportamientos que indicaban el interés de ella por el chico de lentes, incluso citando bibliografía pertinente.

\- Buena suerte -le dijo antes de retirarse agotado y esperando volver a tener una vida tranquila. Le gustaba mucho la cafetería de la universidad, ¿ser observado por chicas cada segundo de su vida? no tanto. De todos modos estaba convencido de que él sería mejor partido que Mitsui. Porque puede que no le interese su amigo de manera romántica, pero el orgullo y vencer al número 14 siempre estaban primero.

Las cosas se calmaron rápidamente, el rumor pasó a ser un recuerdo que, sin embargo, seguía atrayendo a grupos de fujoshi y fudanshi al negocio. Kogure le aseguraba a su jefe que los pastelillos de té verde eran la razón, pero este sabía que no era así y realmente no entendía como alguien tan inteligente como su mejor empleado podía ser tan inocente a la vez.

El espectáculo entre la chica y Kogure no terminó. Iba a diario y seguía intentando invitarlo a salir. Mitsui y Akagi decidieron dejar de pasar tiempo en la cafetería, todo era demasiado penoso y a esta altura lo único que querían era gritarles _"¡TENGAN UNA CITA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, PAR DE PERDEDORES!"_ , pero jamás les harían eso a su amigo. Ahora estudiaban en la aburrida biblioteca y sin comida.

Kogure tenía una admiradora y jamás se daría cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué ya no van a la cafetería? - preguntó una noche terminando de servir la cena. Ninguno de sus amigos quería contestar.

\- Kogure -dijo Mitsui cansado de todo el asunto y extrañando los sándwiches del lugar- ¿sabes que eres un joven apuesto? Sí, tienes una pinta media nerd por los lentes, pero realmente eres apuesto y a algunas chicas les gusta ese estilo inteligente, medio ñoño, pero deportista que tienes.

\- No sé si vas a invitarme a salir o destruiste algo de la casa y tratas de ponerme de buen humor antes de confesarlo.

\- NO DESTRUÍ NADA Y NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO, PERO ALGUIEN MÁS SÍ.

Akagi le hizo un gesto para que volviera a sentarse y se calmara, Tora-chan, la gatita, se había despertado y corrió a esconderse a la habitación de Kogure.

\- No exageraré como Mitsui, pero realmente ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER ASÍ DE TORPE?

Al final había terminado gritando igual que su amigo. Kogure los miró confundido.

\- ¿De qué están hablando y qué tiene que ver con la pregunta original?

Mitsui se desplomó sobre el tatami. Iba a matarlo.

\- Akagi, dile tú, no puedo soportarlo.

\- Hay una chica que desde hace meses intenta invitarte a salir y va a diario a la cafetería para verte, todos lo sabemos. Hasta Ayako lo sabe. Además, no sé si te enteraste, pero por un tiempo creyeron que los tres estábamos involucrados románticamente.

Kogure se sorprendió ¿ _Cuándo_ pasó todo eso? ¿Quién va siempre a su trabajo aparte de sus amigos?

\- ¿Michiko-chan?

Akagi y Mitsui se miraron confundidos.

\- Michiko-chan es la única que va a diario, le gusta mucho probar cosas nuevas y siempre está estudiando. Es lógico, la astronomía debe ser muy difícil.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Baja, contextura media, cabello corto negro, lleva un colgante de estrella en su billetera y creo que tiene alergia estacional.

 _"¡ES ELLA!"_ pensaron Akagi y Mitsui a la vez.

\- ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE PERDIMOS 2000 YENES Y HEMOS PASADO TODOS ESTOS MESES VIENDO UN TRISTE ESPECTÁCULO Y LO SUPISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO? LO VOY A MATAR, AKAGI, LO VOY A MATAR, DETENME, POR FAVOR.

El antiguo capitán de Shohoku puso su mano en el hombro de Mitsui para evitar que se acriminara, pero compartía totalmente su sentir.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber eso? Jamás me ha dicho nada... de hecho, creo que están inventando historias para no estudiar.

Kogure comió el último pedazo de carne mientras la fuerza vital de sus amigos desaparecía.


End file.
